Alicia en Sweet Iwatobi
by Ami014
Summary: Cuando Alicia abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar totalmente inesperado. De pronto, en lugar de estar acostada en su mullida cama, se encontraba acostada en un jardín, rodeado de raras personas.


- Pero es que a mí no me gusta tratar a gente loca

-Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Tú estás loca.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loca?

-Tienes que estarlo, o no habrías venido aquí.

(Alicia en el País de las Maravillas)

* * *

><p>Alicia entró en su habitación esa noche, sintiéndose sumamente cansada. Las tareas, los exámenes, un montón de obligaciones se habían acumulado, cayendo de un solo golpe encima de su atareada cabeza. Debido a esto, las últimas semanas había estado durmiendo poco, leyendo mucho y corriendo mucho más.<p>

Pero ahora podía descansar. Disponía de una semana libre para hacerlo.

La joven rubia fue tirando sus cosas a lo largo de la habitación, hasta llegar a su cama y caer rendida allí. La oscuridad la rodeó y sintió sus ojos pesados.

Cerró los ojos.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, seis, ocho, diez, doce…

Es curioso cómo funciona el cuerpo. Puede exigirte dormir durante semanas y luego, cuando al fin dispones de tiempo para hacerlo, el sueño te abandona completamente.

Alicia dio vueltas en su cama, volvió a contar, imaginó ovejas, pero todo era en vano. Se dio por vencida. Optó por distraerse un rato, así que estiró su mano, en busca de la computadora portátil que siempre dejaba en su mesita de noche. Tanteando la encontró y la metió entre sus sábanas, lidiando con encontrar el botón de "encendido" de la pequeña máquina. La encendió, y un brillo luminoso la obligó a cerrar bruscamente sus ojos, que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad de su habitación.

Permaneció largo rato con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, pero, curiosamente, no logró dormirse. Fue entonces que abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la pantalla de su computador adornado con la imagen de su animé favorito. En ella, unos chicos en traje de baño sonreían mientras se abrazaban, e inconscientemente, Alicia sonrió también. Luego, se dedicó a abrir el explorador y, casi por costumbre, hizo clic en uno de los marcadores que tenía guardado, aquél de nombre "CDM".

La página se demoró unos segundos antes de presentar un color rosa claro, adornado con múltiples corazones y la leyenda "Crea tu propia historia en Sweet Amoris". Ya estaba Alicia por escribir su correo en el lugar indicado cuando notó algo extraño en el logo. Había cambiado. En él, se leía "Corazón de Iwatobi" en lugar del acostumbrado "Corazón de Melón".

Era en verdad raro. Alicia verificó la dirección, pero confirmó que se trataba del juego de siempre. ¿Algún bug? ¿Un capítulo especial? Ambas ideas le parecieron absurdas, pero mantuvo una pequeña esperanza de encontrarse con alguna sorpresa al escribir su correo y su contraseña. Sin embargo, al ingresar al sitio, nada pasó. Todo era completamente normal, con excepción del nombre del juego, que mostraba un petulante "Iwatobi" que parecía burlarse de ella.

-Raro- murmuró para sí misma, mientras intentaba ingresar al "Instituto Sweet Amoris" en el juego. Fue entonces que un brillo inesperado llenó la pantalla y, nuevamente, Alicia se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos con molestia.

Pero, esta vez, el brillo no disminuía, sino que aumentaba como si se tratara de la luz del sol en pleno día. Y, para su sorpresa, la luz sí provenía del sol en pleno día.

Cuando Alicia abrió los ojos, se encontró en un lugar totalmente inesperado. De pronto, en lugar de estar acostada en su mullida cama, se encontraba acostada en un jardín. Y su habitación se había convertido en un enorme lugar, donde destacaba la naturaleza y un enorme edificio gris que lucía imponente a unos metros.

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que pudo decir cuando una mujer canosa y vestida de rosa le estrechó la mano

-Bienvenida a Sweet Iwatobi, jovencita- mencionó la mujer de forma simpática, pero un tanto impaciente- venga conmigo, su tía ya ha hecho todo el papeleo, por lo cual sólo le queda a usted disfrutar de su nuevo y hermoso instituto.

-¡¿Ah?!- volvió a repetir la joven, poniéndose de pie de un salto y lanzándose a correr de manera a alcanzar a la mujer que ya había tomado cierta distancia con su rápido paso.

-¿No me ha prestado atención? Le reitero que esta es una institución seria, que está sujeta a normas muy estrictas. El incumplimiento de éstas le dará varias sanciones. Así que será mejor que escuche, señorita Alicia.

-Eh, sí, señora- balbuceó confundida –Pero ¿quién le ha dicho mi nombre?

-Más le vale que eso haya sido una broma. Le recomiendo que vaya a ver a Nathaniel, el _delegado principal, estoy segura de que él la ayudará a conocer el instituto. Pero antes, le informo que él es un chico responsable que no aceptará faltas de atención por su parte._

_-Ajá- respondió la chica, aún más confundida. Por alguna razón, la mujer que antes le pareciera simpática, ahora le parecía una amargada. _

-Muy bien, si no me necesita para nada más, me retiro- exclamó la mujer, dándose media vuelta y apresurando el paso

-¡Espere! ¡Aún no entiendo lo que ocurre aquí!- la atajó Alicia, pero recibió en respuesta una mirada de reprobación

-Creo que ya se lo he dicho, estoy muy ocupada. Además, creí que había entendido la regla de "prestar siempre atención". Lo que usted debe hacer es muy sencillo, simplemente vaya con el delegado.

-¿Delegado? ¿Y quién es el delegado? ¿Dónde está?

Pero, para cuando Alicia terminó de formular la última pregunta, la mujer había desaparecido, dejándola sola en un camino que conducía directamente a las puertas del "Sweet Iwatobi".

"Es extraño" pensó Alicia "por alguna razón, esta escena me resulta muy familiar. Como si fuera un Déjà vu. Incluso la directora me ha resultado familiar, ¿donde la he visto antes?" Pero, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe que la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Lo siento!- escuchó Alicia, y, al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de que había tropezado con un chico de cabello marrón y hermosos ojos verdes.

-¡Makoto! ¡Tan torpe como siempre!- opinó otro chico, de cabello y ojos del mismo color que el anterior, pero mucho más pequeño en altura.

El tal Makoto lanzó una risita tonta, mientras extendía su mano cortésmente hacia la joven, de manera a ayudarla. En ese momento, el más chico más bajito, intentando acercase a la joven, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo.

Makoto lo observó con una cara algo maliciosa, como de niño bueno que intenta ser malo, pero pronto lanzó un sincero "¿estás bien?" a su amigo.

-Claro que estoy bien- mencionó el otro, de forma un poco gruñona –Eso no fue nada…

-Bueno, nunca está de más preocuparse un poco. Te pudiste haber lastimado

-¡Vamos! No te comportes como mi mamá

Alicia se sintió incómoda, pues los chicos habían dejado de prestarle atención y sentía que no encajaba en ese lugar.

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó el más pequeño de pronto, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de la rubia.

-¿Ella? Oh, ella es…

-Alicia- respondió la joven, deseosa de conocer a tan interesantes chicos

-Alicia ¿eres nueva? ¡Bienvenida! Mi nombre es Makoto, mucho gusto. Espero que nos llevemos bien- contestó el más alto, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Y yo soy Kentin, es un gusto- agregó el chico más pequeño, con una sonrisa.

Alicia sintió sus mejillas arder. Seguramente estaba sonrojada. Y no era para menos, pues tenía enfrente a dos hermosos chicos, observándola con dulzura, como si la conocieran desde siempre.

-Un...un gusto- tartamudeó, y con la voz entrecortada, agregó -Busco al delegado

-Ah, claro. Debes llenar tus formularios ¿no? ¡Ah! ¡Siempre es todo un lío!- comentó Kentin, de forma un poco exagerada.

-Si quieres, luego puedo ayudarte a buscar un clip- bromeó Makoto, provocando una pequeña risa en el otro chico.

-Bueno, muchas gracias, pero eso realmente no responde a mi pregun…- Justo en el momento en el que Alicia se encontraba diciendo esto, notó algo que no había visto antes. Un gran insecto negro con largas patas se encontraba pegado a la camisa de Makoto. La chica parpadeó varias veces, para asegurarse de no haberse confundido, pero, efectivamente, una araña adornaba la camisa del oji-verde.

-¡Araña!- fue lo único que atinó a decir, señalando el fatídico lugar.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue sumamente rápido. Makoto gritó asustado, mientras movía de manera cómica su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la araña no parecía querer moverse de su lugar.

Kentin, en cambio, se había quedado helado, mientras balbuceaba algo inentendible, hasta que el mayor, entre saltos y gritos, terminó por echarle el insecto encima, provocando los gritos y saltos del menor.

Así, ambos fueron gritando y saltando hasta perderse de la vista de Alicia.

La chica parpadeó confundida. -Raros- murmuró para sí misma y se dispuso a seguir el camino que la llevaría al instituto.

Caminó un trecho en el jardín, con rumbo a "Sweet Iwatobi" cuando escuchó ruidos provenir de un arbusto.

-¿Ah? ¿Quién está allí?- preguntó la chica, intentando reunir valor para acercarse al lugar. No tenía miedo, pero algo le decía que ese instituto era tan extraño, que podía esperar encontrarse con cualquier cosa.

-Sólo un gato- respondió una voz masculina, provocando la risa de otras personas.

-¿Sólo un gato?- repitió la joven, no muy segura de haber entendido.

-¡Ja ja ja!¡No te asustes! ¡Era broma!- respondió un chico de cabello azul-celeste, mientras saltaba de entre los arbustos y procedía a limpiar su llamativa ropa.

-Era tu castigo por habernos arruinado una magnifica toma- agregó una chica de cabello plateado, saliendo de entre los arbustos con una cámara en mano.

-Bueno, de todos modos, con la ropa puesta no podemos sacar buenas fotos de esos maravillosos músculos- agregó una pelirroja, saliendo de su escondite detrás de unos árboles.

-¿Fotos? ¿De quién?- preguntó ingenua Alicia, sintiendo como si esos chicos hubieran estado haciendo algo ilegal.

-¡De Kentin y de Makoto, por supuesto! ¿Has visto que increíbles bíceps y tríceps? – Respondió la pelirroja con un brillo en los ojos que parecía mantenerla en un hechizo- ¡Perfect body! ¡El sueño de toda chica!

-Por cierto, ¿eres nueva? ¿Te han gustado Makoto y Kentin? Puedo ofrecerte todo un álbum de ellos por una módica suma- preguntó la peli-plata, acercándose a Alicia lo más que pudo, pero fue inmediatamente alejada devuelta por el peli-azul.

-Sólo puedes comprarlo si te gusta Makoto. Kentin no está disponible.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Tiene novia?- volvió a preguntar Alicia, recibiendo en repuesta una mirada incómoda.

-No, pero...-el peli-azul revolvió algunas palabras en su mente, pero, al no encontrar nada apropiado, simplemente cambió de tema- ¡pero no nos dijiste tu nombre! ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña rubia?

Alicia dudó un poco. Le molestó que la llamara "pequeña rubia" y algo en ellos tres le daba un poco de desconfianza, pero finalmente respondió con un tímido "Alicia".

-¡Que linda! ¡El nombre te queda bien! Yo soy Alexy, pero puedes llamarme Alex, si gustas. La chica rara de pelo blanco se llama Rosalya y la otra chica rara, pelirroja, se llama Gou

-¡Kou!- mencionó molesta la nombrada

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre dos letras, Gou?- contestó el chico con burla

-Mucha. Llámame Kou

-Kou- repitió Alicia con una sonrisa, demostrando su sincero interés en llevarse bien con ellos- estoy buscando al delegado. La directora me dijo que vaya con él, aunque no estoy muy segura del porqué.

-Ah, siempre manda a los nuevos con él. Es como una prueba de fuego. Entrarás en el Instituto "Sweet Iwatobi" sólo si soportas gastar todos tus PA´s en encontrar al delegado- bromeó Kou, fingiendo una voz misteriosa

-¿PA´s?- repitió Alicia. Por alguna razón, esa palabra le era familiar. Incluso el decir "gastar todos tus PA´s le resultó familiar.

-No es nada- rió Rosalya- Gou dice tonterías todo el tiempo

Kou lanzó una mirada de reproche a la peli-plata, más por el hecho de haberla llamado "Gou" que por haber dicho que decía tonterías.

-¡Ah! Pero si buscas a Nathaniel- agregó luego -estás en el lugar equivocado, él nunca está fuera del instituto

-Ah, ya veo. Entonces, con su permiso, iré a buscarlo- se disculpó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, mientras veía a Alexy darle una fervorosa despedida agitando las manos.

-¡Nos veremos luego!-le gritó el chico, antes de perderse de su vista

-Raros-murmuró la joven para sí misma y continuó su camino, hasta llegar al fin a las puertas del enorme edificio. Ya había sujetado el picaporte de la puerta cuando…

-¡Detente! ¡Ladrona!- gritó un chico de cabello negro, empujándola y dejándola acorralada contra el piso.

La chica se sonrojó. El moreno era terriblemente igual a Alexy, pero tenía una sonrisa perversa que el peli-azul no poseía. Además, se había colocado encima de la joven, atrapando con sus manos las muñecas de ella, con el rostro a una distancia no muy prudente…

-Yo… ¡Yo no robé nada!- consiguió gritar Alicia con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones.

-Ya lo sé. Pero, la verdad, siempre quise decir eso –mencionó el chico, soltándola al fin, mientras se echaba a reír -¿Te asusté? ¡Te asusté!

-No me asustaste- gruñó Alicia avergonzada

-No era necesario asustar a Ali-chan- rió otro chico, que estaba contemplando la escena desde una esquina.

-No me asusté- mencionó Alicia totalmente sonrojada -¡Un momento! ¿Ali-chan?- repitió la chica al escuchar esa transformación de su nombre.

-Mmm, suena bonito ¿no?- contestó el chico que la había llamado así, acercándose a ella. El chico parecía ser menor que ella, y poseía unos hermosos bucles rubios.

-Vaya, creo que se enamoró de ti, Nagisa. ¡Ha quedado prendada de tu belleza!- se burló el moreno al ver a la joven mantener la vista fija en su amigo.

-Me…me gusta tu pelo- se excusó la joven, completamente sonrojada.

-¿Ah? ¡Gracias! Pero es parecido al tuyo ¿verdad, Ali-chan? Eso es algo narcisista - el chico rió de forma terriblemente adorable y luego la observó atento.

-Ali-chan- volvió a repetir la joven -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Nosotros sabemos todo de ti- mencionó el moreno fingiendo una voz misteriosa.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuándo nací?- preguntó la chica, sintiéndose un poco animada mientras les seguía el juego a los chicos.

-En un día- respondió el rubio con toda la seguridad posible –El día de tu cumpleaños

El chico moreno contuvo una risa, sólo para seguir observando seria y sabiamente a la rubia, quien ya empezaba a perder la paciencia.

-Bien hecho, su sabiduría me sorprende. Ahora, con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer

-¡Espera! Aún no has preguntado lo más importante- la detuvo el rubio, con un puchero.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Bueno, nosotros sabemos tu nombre, pero tú no sabes el nuestro. ¿No crees que sería un poco injusto de nuestra parte dejarte ir sin que lo sepas, Ali-chan?

-Pero yo sé tu nombre. Es Nagisa ¿no?

-¡Adivinaste! Tal vez puedas unirte a nuestra asociación de hechiceros- contestó el moreno, sonriendo con sorna

-¡Aún no puede unirse! También tiene que adivinar tu nombre- agregó Nagisa riendo.

-No es como si me interesara unirme- contestó tajante la rubia, dispuesta a irse.

-Inténtalo, por favor- insistió el rubio y la chica no encontró la forma de negarse.

-Mmm...Serás ¿Alexy con una peluca?

-Me sorprende que digas eso, a pesar de que somos gemelos, no somos tan parecidos- contestó el moreno con fingida molestia.

-Ja ja ja. ¡Sabía que serías muy divertida! Su nombre es Armin- respondió Nagisa mientras daba manotazos apuntando al moreno.

-Claro… No quiero parecer grosera, pero en verdad necesito irme… ¿ya me dirán cómo es que saben mi nombre?

-Bueno, presenciamos la escena con Kentin y Makoto- mencionó Armin –fue una suerte que aparecieras, ya decíamos que jamás se darían cuenta de la araña.

-Entonces ¡Ustedes lo notaron antes! Y aún así ¿no se lo dijeron?

Nagisa y Armin intercambiaron miradas, como tratando de evitar reír a carcajadas.

-Ali-chan, eres muy inocente- respondió Nagisa con malicia.

-No me digan que… ¡ustedes pusieron esa araña!

En ese momento, los chicos ya no se pudieron controlar y ambos se ahogaron en una risa que duró varios minutos.

-Pero, fue divertido ¿no?-preguntó el moreno, una vez que hubo retornado a la normalidad.

-¿Divertido? ¡Fue horrible!

-Tranquila, Ali-chan. No era una araña de verdad- la calmó el rubio, dándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda.

Alicia se sintió ofuscada. Por algún motivo, el sólo estar con esos dos le hacía sentir burlada. Así que, alejándose de ellos, les gritó -¡Ustedes son definitivamente muy raros!

Y dicho esto, corrió a la entrada del instituto y abrió la puerta, adentrándose en ella.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Bueno,me gusta escribir tonterías, ¿que más puedo decir? Si tienen alguna recomendación, pueden dejar un review, me sentiré muy contenta de leer su opinión<p> 


End file.
